How A Human Becomes More Than Any Chimera
by EvenLoveLies
Summary: Ken Kaneki is dealt a new hand by those beyond his compression and now deals with being alone amongst strangers around those who are more strange then him. Sorry im not good at picking genre tell me in a review if yah think of better ones to use.
1. Chapter 1

There is some swearing.

And I don't own the cover.

Contains gore or blood and guts.

May end up a crossover.

Also posted on Wattpad under same title though different username.

After giving Jason a good beating he must of done something because suddenly the floor falls out from under us we are both falling the roof collapsing around us I hit what I think is the bottom of a large pit with a splash and debris fall around me.

The pit is full of blood and what appears to be live kagune sacks, some are half formed some aren't and a very few are dead.

Even though they dont appear to be starving they still crowd around latching on to me, for some reason they just seem... lonely.

As they crowd me I hear the distant screams from jason as he is consumed by the animal like sentient beings that are the disembodied kagune sacks that now seem to attach them selves to me.

I sit up in the knee deep pull of blood and eventually stand, I find myself uncaring as the kagune sacks do there best to stick to me some going so far as to try entering my mouth while they all seem to avoid the ears (and other openings).

I look around and see those two buckets that once held my appendages (fingers and toes) that Jason cut off.

I materialize my own kagune and try to escape the air tight small space I'm trapped in, I can feel the air around me thinning as I try even harder to move or brake the massive steel reinforced debris, its not working.

As I start to give up a hand like thing grabbed my leg and starts to pull me down into the blood, I struggle as hard as I can but as this happens the kagune sacks cling tighter, as im pulled under the surface of the blood I question how this is possible in a knee deep pool of blood 'oh well I should expect this kinda crap' I think as I get pulled further down and despite the atempts of the kagune sacks clinging to the insides of my mouth they can't keep the blood out and blood rushes in filling my lungs.

The lack of oxegen starts to affect me as I start to black out before I do though I briefly hear someone say "I've dealt you new cards play them wisely" and then everything went black.


	2. chapter 2

I wake up choking on the blood that filled my lungs, the kagune sacks loosen there grip moving out of my mouth also taking in the blood that had been coughed up.

I start feeling hunger rise up from whatever just happen, when suddenly a vaguely familiar voice talks in afeminine almost insane but overly cheerful voice, along with the voice he felt a small presence with in his mind, not looking at memories but still there.

"I have given you a new chance in a world similar but very different from the world you once knew"

"You may question me but i may not answer for you are no baby therefore you do not need to be spoon fed information you can learn on your own"

"in the world you now reside ghouls are long gone but you are still a ghoul and still have to consume the flesh of humans"

"I have given you a past in this world and a place to live in this world the person you are replacing was an ordinary version of yourself you see this is an alternate time or universe that i felt would be less cruel to you the self you are replacing was very depressed and worked in a cafe his depression led to his death and him and those he took his life with reside in the room next door"

At that Kaneki hears his stomach rumble he sniffs and looks in the direction of his next meal.

"oh! one last thing the kagune you now surround your self with are now sentient from the mutation caused from being exposed to the energy a tear between realities gives off don't worry they have the intelligence of something in-between a cat and a human but there loyal to you"

"why? you may ask, well you killed there warden the one that kept them caged and under fed"

"oh yeah don't worry about not being able to feed them i have given them all forms they can take, with time the residual energy from 'the tear' will eventually make it so they can also take on human or semi-human form they also be almost as humans but 100% loyal and obedient to you they also don't eat as much as they usually would... but ill tell you more once your full and explore a bit."

"For now i must leave you but ill talk to you more soon."(sorry if i made my oc ramble)

Feeling the presence of the 'being' leave his mind he decided to just go with the flow.

'I know that if I was feeling hunger than so are the body-less kagune'I think as I look around the room which appears to be an old restaurant/cafe that's run down and no longer used i also see the two buckets from my torture session.

After getting up i come up with an idea but decide to that its better to first check the whole building.

~~time skip time~~

~skip till done exploring the 'house'~

'I think once i get settled in this reality i might open this place back up' i thought moving back in to the room with the bodies, some how when i got here my cloths where free of blood and different to what i was wearing.

After waking from my 'travel' i was wearing a slightly armored (which the amour stuff is non-metal and hidden within the cloth for this and the pants) large hooded black hoodie with short sleeves and a large single water proof extra armored pocket (obviously it has a way to seal so water and blood don't get in), the shirt under it is a long sleeved white shirt, for pants i have long armored very dark gray cargo pants and with that i also have black steel boots, when i checked the pocket in my hoodie i found both my mask and my eye patch.

After exploring my idea changes a bit because of the fact this place used to be a butchery as well.

i get 2 of the 3 bodies and strip them (keeping the genitals covered by towel to not be more disrespectful to the bodies) and put them on the hook using the hose to clean them and removed the hair.

after that I then start drying them with towels then I puts the two buckets that came with me which I did clean out under the hanging bodies to collect blood for the kagune once done that I removed the legs for me to eat once done putting the kagune sacks into the two buckets so they can eat the blood as it drips on them.

After my meal i check all the stuff i got from the three bodies, besides the money all there wallets contain identification and drivers licenses including alternate me while the other two don't have keys on them alternate me does all the keys are labeled for their different purposes like door keys to the building and different rooms and alternate Kaneki's car (i don't know anything about cars so I'm not going to say a specific type or model of car) that i saw parked out side the place.

I also found the phone of alternate Kaneki going into the phone there's no lock and i go through the contacts to find next to the names of all the people except one the word deceased the only person without the word is in the phones contacts as alternate Kaneki's boss.

suddenly i feel the 'beings' presences again

"i am going to transfer some of alternate you's memories to you so you don't seem to suspicious and you have work tomorrow because today is Sunday"

"I'll have to go for awhile but i reckon you can manage on your own"

and just like that the presences is gone again.

Chapter Done.

Anyway sorry about republishing chapter 1 but had to fix some spelling and sorry if my oc rambles or just goes on and on but oh well. also this story was originally going down a different path but i changed to what it is now hope it ain't to much blood for you people but oh well. Oh and sugest cafe/restaurant/butchery names also coment rugular cafe names.

another thing is that I have also published this story on wattpad and there their is an image that has the builds layout which i was unable to put on fanfiction .net so if you wonna see it its over on my account of SamztheMonkeySheep

Also comment on anything that looks out of place with my writing or any grammar errors or spelling mistakes please and also comment your opinions on the story.

But anyway bye =P


End file.
